Amor meus, in Tempus
by Jaden 'Birdie' Blythe
Summary: Lord Voldemort is tired of the light thwarting his every move, tired of looking like a Muggle Circus freak. When he happens upon a reference to rewriting individual peoples lives he quickly sets upon a journey into the past. What will happen to the Light? And the Boy-Who-Lived…? Please see inside for warnings!
1. Tempus enim non cessat

Hello Everyone! Welcome to my newest baby! This story is one of those "so-and-so goes back in time to change what went wrong" except there's a little twist that I've only seen in one story and it was only an insignificant mention and not a major part of the story like it will be in this one. I do not have a set number of chapters for this fic, but the next three have been planned and parts have been written.

Now on to the fun part!

This story contains the following: Slash, time travel, Dumbledore bashing (I hate the twinkly eyed arse), AU from GoF,Fem!Harry, Fem!Ron, Fem!Charlie, Twin!Ron/Ginny, Dark!Weasleys, Neutral!Sirius, Dark!Remus, RW/DM, GW/BZ, HG/VK, HP/TmR(LV).

If any of the above make you shudder in revulsion turn back before you get sucked in!

This chapter is dedicated to CohoCommanche, who was excited enough to ask me when this story would be posted. Hope it's as good as what you were wanting!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Tempus Enim Non Cessat** (Time Stops for no Man)

**Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England:**

An excerpt from _Tempus Transfigurat by Rhea __Horatius__:_

_Many believe that time is linear and that if one were to alter time, even in the slightest, they would cause irreparable damage to it. In my research and during my experimentation with time, I have found this to not be the case. Time is much like a family tree starting with a base that managed to grow for millions of years before begins with the ability to control magic first emerged._

_With the ability to control magic these beings started to use this mystic force to see all the paths that awaited them; thus branches began to form on this tree of time. This ability to control one's individual path left the branches of time large and spaciously placed, with only a few branches crossing paths. _

_As magicals gained a better knowledge of Magics, they began to affect change on others of the world. I have only found extremely vague references to how these groups of Magicals managed this and can not say that I have unlocked the way that they did so. What I can tell, my readers, is that I have managed to achieve many of the same outcomes in my experimentation._

Voldemort placed the aged journal on his desk and relaxed into the soft leather of his plush chair, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair with his head resting upon thin fingers. He pondered the repercussions of alerting his time line. The article he had found mentioned affecting change on others, would it be possible for him to alter not only his timeline but the time lines of others?

He quickly pulled a fresh piece of parchment from his desk, he would need all the information his followers might posses on the subject of _Tempus Mutare_. A handful of carefully worded sentences and a subtle threat of what would happen should the recipient fail, the Dark Lord Voldemort copied the missive three times and called for a house elf.

It took only a moment before the quiet in the room was broken by the near silent pop and a soft, squeaky voice, "Master needs, Tilda. How is Tilda to be serving Master?"

"Take these missives and see that they are delivered to the appropriate people." He pushed the four rolled up missives towards the creature. "I want each elf to wait for a response, is that understood!"

The elf shook slightly at the command, "Yes, Master! Tilda have Hopkirk, Pipsy, and Malik help her." Her little head began bobbing rapidly, "We's getting it done right away Master."

Voldemort sneered at the over excited elfs departure and sat back in his chair for a brief moment. If his followers had the requested tomes, he would be able to take care of many of the roadblocks Dumbledore had placed before him. A malicious smile stretched his lips as he pondered just what he would do to put the Wizarding World in his hands.

**Unspeakables, Subfloor 12, Ministry of Magic, London, England:**

Lady Karen Lysander paced around her office uncertainly. As the head of her Cell within the Unspeakables, she was privy to many rare resources that the average wizard wouldn't even think existed. That her Lord had sent the missive with an elf should have told her that what he wanted was sensitive and she should not have been so shocked by his request.

While she was a devout follower of the Dark Lord, Karen had never been asked to outright steal from the Ministry. She would get her Lord the items he requested but how could she do it without being caught. She was the only person from her Cell with the authorization to access the item. Perhaps the Cell Organizer would be the best choice in a scapegoat.

_Lysander,_

_I require a number of items from the Department of Mysteries. You will acquire them for me in a timely fashion without jeopardizing your position. I shall grant you a higher position within my ranks of Death Eaters if you can bring these items to me in a timely and undamaged manner. _

_**The Bloodlines of Time**__, described as a two-inch thick tome with an hourglass filled with blood on the cover. __**Mediolanum Capta Est tempus: tenebrosus Domini dux ad astra**__, a black leather bound journal with an Ouroboros in a golden-red colored metal charm. And finally my Chosen, I require you to get me all of the Blood-bound Time Turners, I'm sure you know the appropriate spells to copy these items so that they will not be missed._

_Perhaps there is someone in Dumbledore's pocket that you can set-up. Be quick but do not be sloppy. I will not tolerate failure Lady Lysander!_

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England:**

Lucius paced in his secret Study, parchment clenched in his hand. His Lord was calling in on Narcissa's Life-debt and he was most unsure if the life of his wife was truly worth what the Dark Lord was requesting. He read the short letter over again; he would gain more riches and power if he complied.

_Malfoy,_

_I require a number of items that are held within your bloodline and yes, there are a great number of items that I request. Should you bring these items to me quickly, I will consider your wife's life-debt paid. I will also increase __**your**_ _power and riches beyond even your wildest dreams._

_**The Man that Time Forgot**_

_**Two Can be as Bad as One**_ _\- this is a large tome, chronologically comparing important events from both the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds._

_**When Tempus Sleeps**_ _\- Spells of Morpheus_

_**When Time Marches On**_ _\- these last two are written by a Seer of distant relation to Arthur Pendragon and Slytherin._

_Do not keep me waiting to long Lord Malfoy! _

There was no helping it, the freedom of no longer owing his Lord a Life Debt on behalf of his wife was too great and the temporary loss of a few books was of no consequence. He was no fool, he knew that his Lord would be changing time.

His face was set in grim lines, as he quickly made his way towards his hidden study to gather the requested items. He would add a smattering of family journals to the stack, '_Surely my Lord will appreciate reading of past persons attempts at changing time._'

It took Lucius mere minutes to reach his Study and barely a minute to collect the requested books with a well executed spell. Inside of 10 minutes Lucius Malfoy was walked swiftly towards his Foyer and the Floo. His Lord would surely be pleased with the swiftness of his his procurement.

**Unspeakables, Subfloor 12, Ministry of Magic, London, England:**

Karen smiled blindingly at the blushing young wizard, this was going to be easier than she thought; her Lord would be so pleased. It hadn't taken her long to find one of Dumbledore's men in one of the other Cells. She had actually been surprised to find out that Thackary Dibble was working for Dumbledore when his father and brother were supporters of the Dark Lord.

It had only taken a few well phrased comments about the war and a the petting of the young mans hand, and inside of an hour Karen had a more than willing Thackary to help her. He had wanted to call on Dumbledore, but she had convinced him that the situation was far to dire to wait for a full panel discussion by The Order.

As she and Thackary worked duplicating the Time-Turners, Karen planned turning Thackary towards the Dark Lord. It would place Karen in a spot of superiority over the Dibble family and raise her in the eyes of her Lord.

She looked over towards the wizard, and seeing that he was almost done, she cast masking charms over the fake Time-Turners and making it seem as she was merely double checking his work, switched out the Turners Thackary had made.

She turned towards him and gave a blinding smile. "Thank you so very much, Thackary! I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for your help." She gushed at him, her eyes sparkling in glee. "The Dark Lord is sure to think these are the real thing!"

She turned and began to rush from the room, but she suddenly turned to him, "Please, Thackery, make sure that this doesn't go to more than Dumbledore." Her eyes were serious and hard, "My life depends on this information staying quiet."

He nodded eagerly at the beautiful woman, he was far to noble to risk the life of a titled woman. He would keep the information from Dumbledore for as long as possible. She smiled winningly at him as she quickly left the room; he never did see the spell that hit him as he had turned to leave the room as well.

**Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England:**

Lucius stepped from the floo smoothly before quickly dropping to one knee before the Dark Lord . "Have a seat Lucius."

Voldemort did not look up from his furious writing. His hand flowing swiftly across the paper, the scratch of the quill whispering into the silent room. He set the instrument down after several minutes and gave his Second his undivided attention.

"Were you able to locate the books I need, Lucius?"

"I was my Lord." Lucius withdrew a small stack from his robes and placed them on his lords desk. They were quickly returned to their original sizes and pushed into the reach of the Dark Lord.

"Very good, Lucius." He opened the first book, skimming the text. "There is only one other matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course, My Lord." The blond did not show his sudden shock and worry over what he could possibly offer his Lord in matters of time."

"Tell me about the feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys."

"My Lord?" Lucius' brow rose slightly, was the only sign that was by his Lords request.

Voldemort simply waved his hand carelessly, a smile playing on his lips. "With time, Lucius, one MUST be specific."

"Of course, My Lord." Lucius relaxed slightly into the chair. "It began about two hundred years ago. My great grandfather, Lucian Malfoy, had just taken over Lordship from his father."

The Dark Lord leant forward, his chin resting upon his laced fingers. Lucius sank further into his seat, steepled fingers lightly tapping his chin. "Lucian was a Senior Advisor for the Minister of the time. The Weasley family at that time was a wealthy and influential family and the heir did not take kindly to being passed up for the Malfoy Lord."

"Lucian's portrait has told me that the two had been fighting for the spot for many years and the Weasley family was none-to-pleased when their Heir was passed over for the position."

Voldemort raised his hand, signally for the man to stop. "And which Weasley was this, the Heir?"

"I believe it was the current Heads Great-Uncle. I can't remember his name, it was horribly mundane and I believe his Mother was a Half-blood." Lucius casually waved his wand, conjuring a drink for himself, "Shall I continue my Lord?"

Voldemort gave a short nod of his head, "Very well. In an attempt to discredit my Great-Grandfather, the Weasley family launched a smear campaign and finally their Heir attempted to take the life of Lucian."

He paused for a few moments, gathering his thoughts and recalling the tale Lucian had told him. "According to Lucian, he had his solicitor serve the family with a 'cease and desist' order, if they did not comply he would take them before the Wizengamot. The attempt on his life was made within a day of the order, in full view of the Minister and two Auror guards."

"My, my. The Weasley family will have to be a major focus for my plans. I want that family under my control." Voldemort sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowed slightly before he spoke once more. "Tell me Lucius, Arthur's mother was a Black, was she not? And his wife, she was a Prewet?"

"Yes, on both counts my Lord. There has been mention that the Prewet family are descended from the Peverell brothers."

"Ah, yes! The holders of The Deathly Hallows. I will keep that in mind Lord Malfoy. Please, continue the rest of the tale."

"As you wish, my Lord." Lucius straightened in his chair slightly, "The Heir was arrested on the spot. He was sentenced to The Kiss after a quick trial. The rest of the family was brought before the Wizengamot and was ordered to pay reparations to the Malfoy family. It left them nearly penniless."

"Thank you Lucius, your wifes Life Debt is cleared." Voldemort smiled fleetingly. I may have need to call upon you or your wife again."

"As you need my Lord." Voldemort waved him away. His plans were coming along nicely and by the months end, he would be the Overmagus of the Wizarding British and Irish Islands.

**Lysander Manor, Edge of Fithie Wood, Scotland:  
**_Half Six in the Evening, two days later_

Karen stepped from the floo into her home with graceful ease. A contamination barrier had the ash falling from her as she passed through the field; it disappeared before it had a chance to even touch the floor. She strode purposefully through the halls towards her Study, stopping only once to curtsy to the portrait that held her parents.

Once in the safety of the highly warded room she took the Time Turners and books from her cloak pocket. The warded box she had placed them in was an Unspeakables secret, it could hide any object from detection charms, summoning spells, and any form of scrying. Should someone notice that these Time Turners were missing, they would never be found, as long as they remained within two feet of the box now that they were keyed to it.

Karen quickly removed her robe, before sitting at the large desk. Briefly running her hands over the rich dark wood, she reached towards the neat stack of parchments. Meticulously, she placed the parchment before her, followed by her inkpot and quill.

Closing her eyes, she took a steadying breath, "Thatch!"

"Here Mistress." A tall, for their race, elf answered softly.

She nodded towards the elf, "Thatch, I want you to go into the hidden library and retrieve the following items for me."

The lanky elf nodded solemnly towards his Mistress, "Of course, Mistress."

"Good." She silently cast a number of spells towards the parchment before her. She placed her wand to the side of her gathered items. "There is Uncle Angus' Journal - the red one, but not the crimson one. Great Aunt Athena's Prophetic Drawings - make sure to get the one's that have to deal with time. She marked those one's with a hourglass in the bottom right and left corners. And finally, Great-Great Grandfather Max' map of wizarding family lineage."

"As you wish it, Mistress." The elf bowed deeply, "I'm putting these here, in Mistresses Study?" Karen turned towards her prepared parchment, nodding to the elf. "Back in a jif!"

Karen shook her head in dismay, Thatch was such a strange elf. Strange though he may be, he was the only elf tied to her line that she could trust to take orders. His racial abnormalities made him to give direction and orders to.

With a slight shake of her head and a deep cleansing breath, she took up her quill; it was time to let her Lord know that she had acquired that which he seeked.

_Mi Lord,_

_I have that which you seek. Be assured Mi Lord, the items can not be seen by magics many wandering eyes. Dumbledore's man was a great help and he shall be easily suspect, as he is connected to our glorious cause._

_I have also in my possession, a number of items that deal in what you seek. A map of Wizarding Lineage, a collection of Prophetic Dream Drawings, and finally a journal that talks of the protections on the items you requested and how to remove, nullify, or work around them._

_I await your orders, Mi Lord._

_KL_

I want to thank you for reading my newest baby. I really want to thank those of you who are following me as an author and decided to check out this new fic. I am almost done with the next chapter of Unexpected Comfort. Constructive criticism is welcomed and wanted, flames will be posted with the next chapter and be picked apart. TY - Birdie


	2. Nisi Per Illud Ps

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England:**

Sunday, 16 June 1995, 4:30 am

He woke with a gasp, sweat drenching his oversized shirt and clinging to his thin frame. He groped blindly for his glasses as a shuddering sigh escaped his chapped lips. Harry lay there, on his thin mattress, trying to get his breathing back under control. Careful of the wounds on his back, he rolled himself into a sitting position and sighed again, this time in relief.

Harry drew his knees up, hugging them tightly. Another night of interrupted sleep, full of dreams of the Dark Lord rising from a steaming, smoking cauldron. His body shuddered in remembrance, the snake like face and body were etched into his mind.

He saw the crimson eyes, glowing with dark power, eyes that promised retribution. He could still see the lipless mouth moving, forming the fateful words that would take the life of his fellow TriWizard Champion. Harry's own lips began a silent chant of 'Kill the spare...', as behind his closed eyes he saw the green flash of the Killing Curse hit Cedric over and over.

As he sat there he felt a tingle go through his scar, his head jerked up and he braced himself for the pain that was to come. As Harry counted the minutes, the tingle in the scar increased but instead of the crippling pain that he had come to expect, it felt as if something were trying to tickle his face. The sensation continued for close to thirty minutes before it began to fade, leaving a pleasant warmth behind.

This was the second time his scar had reacted in such a way. He knew that the scar connected him to Voldemort in some way, a sign that he was Voldemort's equal. He would love to let his friends (or Dumbledore) know of this newest development, but he was sworn to silence in every way concerning the Wizarding World.

It had already been three weeks since he had left his friends at King's Cross. Three weeks of being beaten up by Dudley and his merry band of idiot thugs, starved for not completing an endless list of chores, and being caned by Uncle Vernon and Dudley because he had still not received a raise from Grunnings.

He wasn't sure how long he would last like this, his body had gotten used to large amounts of food being readily available during the school year and at least enough to keep him from going lightheaded every summer since starting Hogwarts. His Aunt made sure that he had water every day, but he could count the number of meals he'd had since his return on one hand.

Harry looked at himself closely. He could see that his body had eaten through his fat stores quickly with the daily chores. He knew that something would have to change soon if he was going to be making it back to Hogwarts.

The brightening sky outside his window had him carefully rising from his bed, but even with his great care a pained groan filled the room as the welts and scabs on his back were pulled tight. He steeled his nerves further for the pain that would come as he stood. Harry caught himself on the rickety chair when the pain threatened to bring him to his knees.

He straightened, willing his magic to speed the healing of his back; he could not afford to be anything less than fully aware right now. Quietly, he made his way down the stairs; he had breakfast to make, Full English as it was Sunday. A weary sigh passed his lips as he began to pull items from pantry and ice box, "Please, please let me make it through this summer."

**Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England**

Monday, June 17th 1995, 10:55am

Voldemort looked down into the bubbling cauldron. 'One step closer to my goal', a smirk pulled at his lipless mouth. He had called on Narcissa to enter the Lestrange vault and retrieve the chalice he'd given into Bellatrix' care and had Nagini go with Wormtail to retrieve the ring from his Mother's home.

With these two larger pieces of his soul returned to him his body would shift back into that of a human and he would even gain a measure of the youth he'd possessed in the 40's. Had he been able to absorb the portion in the diary, he would have been able to return to a much younger body.

He cursed Lucius' foolhardy move; the man would pay but he would spare him his life… this time. Another smile pulled at his mouth, 'Perhaps the Malfoy family needs a bit of … fire in their blood.' His smile spread even more, 'Hmm. Now which Weasley shall I pair the young Malfoy with? Perhaps, the youngest two should also be twins… yes, yes, perfect!"

He forced his thoughts back to his bubbling cauldron, only a few moments more and he would be able to pour the potion over the ring while it sat inside of the chalice. It would have to cool for twenty minutes before he could consume it, but what was a mere fraction of an hour when his plans were going along so smoothly.

He watched as the potion reduced in volume quickly, it's color going from a murky greenish brown to a pale and calming blue. A quick flick of his wand had the flame extinguished as soon as the potion began to shimmer and sparkle. A well controlled _Wingardium Leviosa_ had the cauldron floating over the chalice and slowly tipping it's contents into the awaiting vessel.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland:**

Monday, June 17th 1995, 11:15am

Minerva calmly flicked through the school's summer correspondence, three children were being taken out of the school and transferred to Beauxbatons - one was a third year from Hufflepuff and the other a Ravenclaw second year. Another five were being transferred to Durmstrang, four were from Slytherin - Severus would be devastated- and the other was from Ravenclaw.

A tapping could be heard at one of the towers windows, a sigh slipped past her lips and she briefly met Dumbledore's gaze as he flicked his wand to let the waiting owl in. "Let us hope that it is not another withdrawal. We never had this many during the first war Albus, why now?"

"I do not know Minerva. Perhaps it is because the parents of today's children were students themselves during the first war?" Minerva shot the man a hard glare, his voice might have sounded normal, however, she could hear the condescension in the tempo of his words. With a sharp, angry wave of her hand, she summoned the files of the withdrawing children.

"If that is how you are going to be about it Headmaster, I shall leave you to it." She placed the letters into the appropriate folder and stacked them neatly before rising from her seat. "Please have a house elf bring me any other letters you receive from withdrawing students."

Albus took the letter from the owl as Minerva summoned the folders to her. He shooed the bird off to Fawkes' perch to rest itself. "Really Minerva, it's hardly a mystery. All of the students going to Beauxbatons are from Dark yet neutral families. The one's going to Durmstrang are also from Dark families that are known to have had a member or two that were known Death Eaters."

He waved his wand over the letter where it rested on his desk, checking the missive for any dark magics or cursed items. "I will make sure you receive the withdrawals, should we have anymore delivered." His careless tone had the witch bristling, she knew she would be hissing at the arrogant man had she been in her cat form. She quickly turned on her heel, not even deigning to give the Headmaster any form of acknowledgement.

The Headmaster sat back in his chair, scoffing at the witch as she stalked from the room. With a careless wave of his hand he had the door closing and locking itself. He flipped the missive in his hands over, shock coursed through him as he saw the seal. His scans had come up clean but a letter from Tom Riddle could not be taken lightly.

He quickly had the letter spelled to float a half meter in front of him. A gentle slicing motion had the wax seal falling to the floor and another gentle flick of the wand had the missive unfolding.

_Albus,_

_I hope this day finds you in high spirits! Perhaps that is how you started your day, perhaps it is not, for I know you've received a number of letters removing some influential students from your renowned school. _

_Mayhaps you should have made sure incidents such as the Philosopher's Stone, Slytherin's Monster and a Polyjuiced Azkaban escapee teaching at your school had not happened. But enough with the pleasantries, I shall get the to the point._

_I'm sure you know of my link to your precious Boy-Who-Lived, however, I'm nearly certain you see him as only a pawn. His spirit is failing Dumbledore and pretty soon, he will be nothing but a shell. A thing that I am certain of is this, you know exactly what the link I have to the boy is. It will be ending, very soon, old man._

_I hope you're ready to lose the war you meddlesome old man. Magic's power is increasing, and with each weak link I remove, she strengthens more. _

_I think I have taken up more than enough of your time. I do believe there are lights flashing and sirens caterwauling. Enjoy your day Headmaster, I know mine has been spectacular and will only continue to get better._

_~Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Dumbledore's head snapped up quickly, the shock of lights and the deafening sound of sirens going off assaulted his mind suddenly. He stared in shock as the devices he had that monitored the pieces of Tom Riddle's soul flashed and blaired. There was no way Tom would destroy his fragments.

'_No, no… He would never give up his immortality.' _ Dumbledore stopped moving as a frisson of fear shot through his body. '_The letter, he said something about Harry as well.'_

Dumbledore stumbled up from his chair, he had to get the letter, read it again. Tom would not destroy his Horcrux', there was no way he would destroy his links to immortality. He came around the front of his desk in a daze, there was no letter on the ground.

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England:**

Monday, June 17 1995, 11:45am

He stumbled into the kitchen, jarring his side painful against the counter. He would have glared at his cousin, but he had no energy for it. After mowing the lawn and pulling weeds in the side garden, Harry barely had the energy to open the back door.

He pulled himself up straight and hobbled to the refrigerator, he pulled the items he would need for lunch out and placed them on a cutting board. He took the loaf of bread from the bread box and another from the pantry.

As quickly as his tired body would allow, he began slicing courgettes and tomatoes for sandwiches. A thorough rinse of the board had it ready for him to put together a large stack of sandwiches for his Uncle and Cousin. He made his way carefully to the dining table and placed the plate between Vernon and Dudley's seats before returning to make his Aunts lunch.

Harry had just reached for the Creme Fraiche that his Aunt prefered on her sandwich when disaster struck. Just as he had lifted the knife from the pot, pain slammed into his head with such strength that he blacked out before his body had even started to fall to the floor.

**Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England**

Monday, June 17th 1995, 11:30am

He gently picked up the steaming cup; the shimmering pale blue potion had changed as it absorbed his soul fragments. As the liquid had cooled a reddish purple had started to inundate within it. He stared in fascination as the liquid moved of its own volition, catching a glimpse of the ring settled at the bottom.

He had made sure that the potion would not affect the ring, he knew there was something special about the Ring of his mother's family and he did not want to damage it before he had a chance to study it.

With a silent pop his house elf appeared clutching a small handkerchief covered in large drops of blood. "You're sure that the blood came from the scar?" He asked the little elf.

"Yes Master. I's took it for scared boys pillow."

Voldemort smiled mischievously "Excellent work Hopkirk! I'm sure Albus Dumbledore is scurrying around his office as we speak." He took the blood soaked fabric and slowly lowered it into the goblet, a blinding flash of light issued from the goblet. The boy would surely be in much pain but... needs must and Voldemort planned to win this war before it even started.

He calmly took a seat in a chair before the large hearth, this was going to be a painful process and braining himself as he absorbed his soul pieces was not something he wished to do. He arranged himself so that he would not fall out of the chair should he fall unconscious and called for an elf. "Tilda."

"Yes Master, how's can Tilda sever Master."

"You will stay here and watch over me as I take this potion. It will be painful for me but you are not to touch me physically or with magic. When the process is done and I awaken I will require several pain and stabilizing potions, you will help me take them in the order they are laid out on my desk." He gestured to the neatly placed vials lined up on his desk.

"Tilda will do as Master says."

He leaned his weight back into the corner of the chair, it wasn't the most comfortable of positions but he wanted to stay in the chair. With a final mental check of his person, he drank down the potion within the goblet and placed it on the side table before the effects took hold of him.

It started with a fluttering in his guts, almost like the nervous feeling he had the day he was sorted in front of all those strangers. The feeling intensified to the sinking feeling of fear he'd felt when the basilisk had killed Myrtle. For thirty minutes the his brain and body were bombarded by feelings of fear, nervousness, and glee.

A sharp, grating manic laugh was pulled from his body as pain slammed into his being. His limbs only twitched, his iron control not allowing his body to writhe in pain. Finally his body succumb to the encroaching darkness, his eyelids falling on eyes that were now a swirl of red and grey. A sigh left his lips as darkness gave him a reprieve from the pain of his soul merging back into his body.


End file.
